The present invention relates to photographic cameras and in particular to such photographic cameras as are used both for taking pictures in available light and under flash conditions. Even more particularly, it relates to such cameras as have an automatic exposure control circuit which is to operate to terminate the exposure both under available light and flash light conditions.
In a known photographic camera of this type, if a photograph is to be taken under flash conditions, the sensitivity of the photoreceiver in the automatic exposure control circuit must be correspondingly altered, since the flash is terminated only after a delay depending upon the inertia of the moving parts in the camera. This delay of course can cause erroneous exposures under flash conditions where the intensity of light is extremely high and the flash duration is short.